Hidden Enemies
by Johnna
Summary: Daniel keeps having strange dreams, and the SGC incounters a strange girl from a new coordinance.
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: This is my *first* Stargate fanfic... so please don't laugh at it... too much. It may be a little crappy at   
  
first but I'm sure I'll pick up sooner or later... hopefully!   
  
OO......... Please enjoy!  
  
Please note that I've only seen seasons 1 thru 4... so that's how far everything is.  
  
I'm sorry if I spell any words wrong... like Shapa'ai... or Shau'ri. I wasn't sure on either... so I took an educated guess! lol!  
  
Hidden Enemies  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Colonel Jack O'neill shovled the oatmeal into his mouth as Sam stared at him.  
  
He stopped shoveling and looked up at her, "What'cha staring at, Carter?"  
  
"N-nothing! Sir, I was just noticing how much oatmeal you've been eating lately..." Jack raised an eyebrow as Sam   
  
continued talking, "Sir... aren't you getting tired of oatmeal by now?"  
  
Jack set his spoon down in the bowl, "Carter... after that whole..." Jack waved his had in a small circle, "That   
  
whole... time loop thing... I don't think I've ever been able to look at Fruitloops, or any cereal the same way again."  
  
Sam smiled and looked around, "Say, have you seen Teal'c or Daniel around this morning?"  
  
"Teal'c's off doing his... kel...no...whatever it's called. Last time I saw Daniel, he was still sleeping...   
  
face down at his computer."  
  
"Who are you?" Daniel's voice seemed to bounce off the walls.  
  
"Let me come through..." the voice answered him, "Tell your friends to let me come through... to let me come through   
  
the Shapa'ai."  
  
"The Stargate? Why do you want through the Stargate?" Daniel was just plain confused now.  
  
"Let me through..." the voice trailed off when all of the sudden, there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around,   
  
only to see...  
  
"Shau'ri," Daniel was dumbfounded... "But... Teal'c... the staff weapon... this makes no sense... why are you here?"  
  
Shau'ri's soft voice spoke, "Let her through, my Daniel..." It was only after that, that the room turned into a   
  
swirling dark vortex and he was forced into conciousness.  
  
He awoke to the fact that he had fallen asleep on his keyboard and that the 's' key had been held down long enough to crash  
  
the program he had been running. He just sighed and turned the computer off.  
  
"That...dream," was all he could manage to get out. He was still drowsy and everything was a blur. He pushed on his  
  
glasses and was about to go for a cup of coffee, but the voice that surrounded the base stopped him.  
  
"Unschedualed off world activation."  
  
Hearing that, Daniel rushed to the gate room. Jack spotted him, "It's about damn time you woke up, I was starting to  
  
wonder if you fell into a coma."   
  
Daniel was about to answer that when he was cut off, "We've never encountered this address before. The gate's been   
  
activated... but nobody seems to be attempting to come through."  
  
General Hammond spoke up, "Send a probe through."  
  
Carter scanned the probe's readings, "Air is breathable... temperature is 76 degrees farenheight," she paused,  
  
"What's..." A girl was slowly aproaching the probe. She jumped back when Daniel's voice came from the probe.  
  
"This is Dr. Daniel Jackson of the SGC, we're not going to hurt you."  
  
"You... are not... Goa'uld?" The girl seemed hopeful of this.  
  
"No..." Daniel started, "Look, we're talking to you through this metal device. We'd like to come..."  
  
"What?!" The girl was panicked, "But you'll be..." before she could finish, she doubled over in pain.  
  
Hammond immediately responded, "SG-1, I want you to go in there."  
  
"With respect Sir, wasn't she trying to warn us of something?"  
  
"I'm aware of that Major, but from the sound of things, there might be Goa'ulds on that planet."  
  
Sam was uneasy, "Yes Sir."  
  
The planet was just as the probe had indicated, habitable.   
  
"Why have you come?" A worried voice came from behind them, "I tried to tell you not to." It was the girl again...  
  
this time she looked very weak.  
  
"We're peaceful explorers," Daniel began, "We're here to help."  
  
"You can't help..." the girl cut in, "The Goa'ulds have come and gone," she began to sob, "Everyone in the village is  
  
dead. I - I played dead so they... so they wouldn't get me too."  
  
"Damn it," Jack snarled, "The snake heads are gone?!" The girl quickly nodded her head, and looked down at the  
  
ground.  
  
"Well... you should come with us back back to the base," Sam looked at the girl, "You can't stay here alone... you  
  
don't look like you're quite an adult yet."  
  
The girl nodded, "I'm only fourteen. If... if I go to this 'base' of yours, will I be a prisinor?"  
  
"Of course not!" Sam was quick to answer, "But you won't be able to leave the base."  
  
"So I will be a prisinor..."  
  
Sam sighed in defeat, she was right, "Yes... you will... but I assure you, you won't be treated like one. I promise nobody   
  
will hurt you."  
  
"I will go under one condition." She seemed to be bracing herself for something.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You must put some kind of servailence in my quarters becau-" she seemed to be fighting something, "au... au... au...  
  
ause... guh..." fell to the ground with a yelp of pain.   
  
"Alright... get her through the gate," Jack ordered as Sam and Daniel grabbed each of her arms to hoist her up from the   
  
ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Well... that's the end of chapter 1! O_O I hope you liked it. Sorry it was so short... the next chapter will be longer.  
  
Please read and review!  
  
~Johnna~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Lately I've had tons of math homework… and by the time I get done with homework I'm drained and can't write… not to mention I've had a SEVERE writer's block. I always tell people that writer's block is really a block of cheese eating away at the left side of your brain…@.@ But… today I have NO HOMEWORK! Oh the joy! *dances around*  
  
Well... on to chapter two! I wrote half of this chapter in science class today! O_O;;; I was bored and we had free time 0_0  
  
Aaaaand… I really dunno if I spelled Dr. Frasier correctly… please don't attack meh ; ; Aaaaaaaaand… I think I've been spelling Daniel's wife's name wrong… so I'm gonna start spelling it "Sha're."  
  
._. I'm hoping this chapter is longer than the first, and I hope you enjoy it!  
  
BWAHAHA! This time I've fixed the little problem where it gets rid of my large spaces that indicate a large time change… now I have… Dun dun dun! Little SQUIGLIES! ~*~ yey! lol.  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 does not belong to me… darnit.  
  
Hidden Enemies  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't understand it," Dr. Fraiser looked at her patient, "The girl has no physical damage whatsoever. You say she keeled over right in the middle of a sentence?"  
  
"That is correct," Teal'c answered. Dr. Fraiser shook her head and wandered out of the room.  
  
"Hey Teal'c," Jack asked, "I noticed you were more quiet than usual back on that planet."  
  
"I am not sure what, O'neill, but there was something about that girl that made me uneasy," Teal'c answered.  
  
All of a sudden the figure beneath the covers was stirring. She slowly opened her eyes, but they were soon wide with panic.  
  
'Where am I? There are needles in my arms... why does my head hurt so much?' The girl's mind was muffled with confusion and pain.   
  
She settled down when she saw Sam. Sam smiled at the girl, "Janet, she's awake."  
  
Dr. Fraiser came to the bedside, "Hey," She put a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder, "You were out for a while. Can you tell me your name?"  
  
"Alexandra."  
  
"When's your birthday?" Dr. Fraiser was examining Alexandra's eyes for a concussion.  
  
"April second."  
  
"Okay... and what's your last name?"  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
"You don't have one?" Sam was worried now.  
  
"My parents died when I was little. I threw away my last name when that happened." Alexandra looked away, pretending to closely examine the floor tiles.  
  
Sam desperately wanted to change the subject, "So... what do you like being called? Just Alexandra? Or do you use Alex for short?"  
  
"Alex is fine," she smiled. She smiled... that was the first time Sam had ever seen her smile.  
  
"My name's Samantha. Everyone else calls me Sam so you can call me that too."  
  
Alex nodded and let out a long yawn... she automatically regretted it. Sam then insisted that she get some rest... and left. That was the last thing Alex wanted to happen. She didn't want to be alone... not after everything that had happened on her planet. She knew she had to go back. It was all her fault that 'it' had happened, and she didn't want it to happen to her new 'friends.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Do we have any background information on this girl," asked General Hammond.   
  
"All we know, Sir," Carter began, "Is that she's fourteen years old, and has no parents."  
  
"Well what are we supposed to do with her?"   
  
Daniel cut in, "I'd suggest we keep her here until we find her some parents."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Sooo…" Sam began, "You're gonna have to stay here until we can find you parents."  
  
"Parents?"  
  
"Well yeah… we can't just let a fourteen year old wonder the streets alone," Sam laughed, then she saw the distraught look on Alex's face, "Is that okay?"  
  
"I suppose it is…" Alexandra looked away and once again, pretended to be studying the floor tiles.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Ya…" she nodded. Sam noticed that she wasn't going to get much out of Alex… so she left… again. Alex let out a lonely sigh and went to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where is the Chapa'ai?" There it was again.   
  
"Which Chapa'ai," Daniel asked.  
  
"Take me to it…" the figure pointed at Sha're, "Or you will not see her again."  
  
~*~  
  
"What," Jack began, "Daniel's STILL here?"  
  
Teal'c nodded, "Indeed. Though I do not believe that he was doing much… I previously saw Daniel Jackson asleep at his desk."  
  
"Damn it… he's been here for five days strait. A lot of good it'll do us to have a linguist that's half asleep while we're on a mission," Jack began, "I told him to go home and rest… doesn't chain of command mean anything to him?"  
  
"Actually Sir," Sam stated, "Daniel doesn't have to listen… he's a civilian."  
  
"Don't remind me, Carter. I've ha—" Jack was interrupted by a faint booming noise and a loud scream. They went to the area where the scream was heard from— Daniel's office.   
  
There was Alexandra… repeatedly trying to walk into the wall! Sam turned the girl around, and after taking a look at her eyes she could see that the girl was obviously sleep walking.  
  
"Alex," Sam shook her, "Alex, let's go back to bed."  
  
"Okay, sir," Alex blankly replied. As Sam was leading Alex away, another scream was heard from Daniel's office.  
  
Jack and Teal'c walked over to Daniel and started shaking him. He woke up easier than they thought he would. He stared blankly up at Jack, "Jack… what are you doing in my office?"  
  
"I was gonna ask you the same question," Jack began, "But after everything that happened this morning… I'm not even gonna ask."  
  
"Oh… what'd I miss?"  
  
"I'm not really sure…" Jack smirked, "But Sam's a 'sir' now." 


End file.
